Silence of the Slams
|season = 5 |number = 13 |epnumber = 101 |prodcode = 513 |image = 513-Power of the Mask.gif |airdate = March 18, 2016 |viewers = 4.20 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Shark Tank’ adjusts down, ‘Grimm’ adjusts up, final NCAA ratings |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = David Straiton |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Treasure of the Knights Templar |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and first episode overall. It first aired on March 18, 2016 on NBC. Press Release AN ANCIENT WESEN WARRIOR TRADITION FINDS ITS WAY INTO THE MODERN WORLD OF LUCHADOR WRESTLING - JOSEPH JULIAN SORIA GUEST STARS - A local maskmaker is targeting Wesen to create Luchador masks that bestows great power to its wearer. As Nick (David Giuntoli), Hank (Russell Hornsby), Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) work to stop the killings, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) considers an offer that will bring him closer to claiming his destiny. Meanwhile, Eve's (Bitsie Tulloch) further investigation of a recent incident raises new questions. Claire Coffee also stars. Synopsis The gang talks about how Monroe's arm healed so quickly. Rosalee asks Monroe how he feels and he tells her that he feel fine. Nick says the last thing that happened was that he grabbed Monroe, and Rosalee notes that he had the stick in his hand. Hank asks about the cloth since it has some kind of writing on it, so everyone goes to look at the cloth. Monroe says it could just be marks, and Rosalee says that if it is writing, it could tell them what the stick is. They all agree not to tell anyone else what they found until they figure out what it is. Goyo goes to Benito's mask shop to pick up his mask. Benito tells him he needs to take better care of his mask and starts speaking Spanish. Goyo says, "Come on, man, English," and Benito replies, "I feel sorry for you, man. I can't believe your parents never taught you Spanish." Benito wishes Goyo good luck in his fight, but he can tell something is wrong with Goyo, so he asks. Goyo tells him he is tired of being a jobber and losing to guys that he could easily beat. He tells Benito he is tired of people thinking he's a loser. He points to some pictures on the wall of wrestling legends and says he started fighting because he wanted to be like those guys. He says he wishes he could wear a mask as cool as what they wore and Benito tells him those masks are very expensive. Goyo tells Benito that those guys never lost and Benito cautions him that there were other costs to their victories. Goyo asks how much a mask like that would cost and Benito says they are one of a kind, special order, and cost half of what he earns. Goyo doesn't like the price and Benito tells him he isn't ready for a mask like that until price doesn't matter anymore. Goyo prepares for his fight in the locker room as the announcer introduces him. Goyo puts on his mask and goes to the ring as the crowd boos. The announcer then introduces Mayordomo and the crowd starts cheering. Mayordomo flips into the ring and starts pumping up the crowd. The fight begins and Mayordomo defeats Goyo as planned. Goyo returns to the locker room after the fight and tears his mask, throwing it on the ground. Larry comes into the locker room and compliments him on a job well done to make Mayordomo look great. Goyo says that he is better than Mayordomo and that he could beat him. Larry tells Goyo, "Buddy, that's not why I'm paying you. You're not in that ring to make you look good. You're in that ring to make Mayordomo look good." Goyo tells him he is tired of it, and Larry tells him too bad and that he needs to get his mask fixed if he wants to get back into the ring. Goyo asks him to give him one shot to prove himself and Larry says, "Listen, buddy. You're just not headliner material. I mean, your technique is solid, but you just don't have the pizzazz. Plus, you don't speak Spanish." Goyo goes to Benito's shop and tells him he doesn't care about the price anymore. Benito tells him, "Hey, you need to think this over. You're too upset. Go home. Get some sleep." Goyo responds, "No, I don't want to think anything over. I want to win." Benito goes to the back room and gets a box with a contract inside. Goyo asks, "I have to sign a contract for a mask?" Benito says yes, adding that he has to do it in blood. He gives Goyo a pen and takes out a knife. Goyo tells him he's kidding, and Benito says he would never kid about a mask like this. Goyo asks if it is some kind of magic and Benito tells him it's something like that. Goyo takes the knife from Benito and asks him what the contract says. Benito tells him, "It says you'll pay me half of what you earn for as long as you wear it. And then when you're done, you have to return it to me." After Benito confirms to Goyo that he'll win, Goyo cuts his finger with the knife and drips blood on the contract. He then uses the pen to sign. Benito says he'll have something for him tomorrow and Goyo leaves. Benito woges into a Vibora Dorada and cuts his finger with the knife. He drips blood on the contract and signs with the pen. The blood and signatures combine into a mask on the contract. Benito comes across Patrick Defonte beating up a man in an alley. Benito says, "I see what you're doing. Obviously, in self-defense." Patrick asks what he wants and Benito tells him his face. Patrick woges into a Balam and tells Benito to get lost. Benito woges and runs up to Patrick to bite his neck. Patrick falls to the ground, paralyzed, as Benito retracts. Benito then cuts off Patrick's still woged face. Benito works on making Goyo's new mask in his shop. Nick arrives home, and he and Adalind briefly talk about his trip to Germany, before Adalind brings up the subject of what Nick would do if and when her suppressant wears off. She asks how he'd feel about it, and Nick tells her, "I don't know. I mean, we have Kelly to think about now. What are you worried about?" She tells him, "That you'll throw us out or kill me," and Nick tells her he could say the same thing about her. Eve wakes up in the middle of the night and goes to review footage from when Andrew Dixon was shot. She notices Rachel Wood looking up at the area where Marwan Hanano was just before Dixon was shot. Franco leads Nick and Hank to Patrick's body. They discuss the possibility of a doctor being responsible due to the skin being removed with surgical precision. Goyo goes to see if his new mask is ready. Benito tells him, "I worked all night. I haven't created a mask like this for years. I think you'll have much success with this one." Goyo is very happy with how it turned out and tries the mask on, suddenly feeling a surge of power. He tells Benito, "Oh, wow. This is amazing. It feels different." Benito has Goyo take the mask off and tells him, "This mask should never again be worn outside the ring. It has accepted you. Now you must respect its power." Renard is just about to drive away after getting coffee, but he notices Eve suddenly standing in front of his car, so he slams on the breaks. Eve telekinetically unlocks and opens the passenger door and gets in the car. She tells Renard that they should have seen that Dixon was going to be assassinated and Renard tells her no one saw it coming. Eve asks why he supported Dixon for mayor and Renard tells her he was a good man. He also tells her that his team asked him to. Eve reaches for the door to get out and Renard tells her that there is a lot more they can talk about, but Eve tells him that's all she needs for now. Nick and Hank go to the precinct and find that there have been similar cases, one seven years ago, the other 12. Hank does a background check on Patrick before Wu walks over and tells them that the M.E. found that Patrick died from asphyxiation. Wu says, "They found neurotoxic venom in his system, which caused paralysis, inhibiting his diaphragm from contracting." Wu also tells them that it appears that the skin of Patrick's face was removed while he was still alive. Nick suggests that they go talk to Monroe and Rosalee. Goyo lifts weights and decides to put on his mask. He growls and adds more weight, which he has no trouble lifting. He gets up and looks in the mirror growling, before he falls to his knees. He then quickly takes his mask off. Nick and Hank go talk to Monroe and Rosalee about the case. Nick shows them before and after pictures of Patrick's face. Monroe recognizes Patrick from a previous job site and informs Nick and Hank that Patrick was a Balam. Rosalee figures out that a Vibora Dorada is probably responsible and finds an entry in one of the Grimm books about the practice of creating skin masks. Rosalee reads that this practice has been adapted by Santeria priests, or Santeros, which are mostly comprised of Vibora Dorada. She finishes reading, "The Santeria priest flays the Wesen epidermis and imbues the mask with the ability to transfer Wesen attributes onto its owner through the mask, even Kehrseite." Rosalee tells them that she did research on Santeria potions a while ago and met a couple old-school Santeros in Portland. Nick asks, "Well, do you think you can figure out how it works or who did it?" Rosalee tells him she will try if they are still around. Goyo gets dressed for his next fight and Larry comes in, asking where Kawama is. Goyo says, "Kawama's dead. From now on, Tigre Feroz." Larry is happy to hear Goyo using Spanish and is impressed with the quality of Goyo's new mask. A little while later, introductions begin and Goyo is booed again as he enters the ring, while Mayordomo is cheered. The match begins and Goyo goes all out, surprising Mayordomo. Mayordomo says, "You're supposed to be following my lead," and Goyo responds, "Not anymore. I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago." Goyo soon wins the match after making Mayordomo tap out. The crowd cheers as Goyo roars. After the fight, Goyo takes off his mask in the locker room, happy that it worked. Mayordomo comes into the locker room and asks Goyo, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Goyo chuckles and tells him nothing. Mayordomo continues to be upset with Goyo as Larry enters the locker room. Mayordomo asks Larry, "Can you believe that idiot?" Larry responds, "Idiot? He's a genius." Larry asks if they can hear how the crowd is still cheering and he tells Mayordomo, "He totally pulverized your culo, and they loved it!" Larry turns his attention to Goyo and says, "And you... oh, I got to hand it to you. That was bold. And I would've killed you had the crowd not loved every second of it." Mayordomo angrily storms out, kicking over a bench, and says, "We're not done here." Goyo goes to tell Benito about winning his fight and pays Benito. Benito reminds him again not to wear the mask outside the ring. Benito heads home, but he is confronted by Mayordomo, who is still upset with Goyo. Mayordomo grabs Goyo's mask out of his hand and asks, "Did Benito make this for you to give you a little confidence, huh? Make you feel like a big man?" Goyo punches Mayordomo and grabs his mask. Mayordomo tells him he shouldn't have done that and Goyo puts on his mask. The two of them begin fighting, and the fight ends after Goyo throws Mayordomo into the side of a building, causing him to crack his head open. Goyo grunts and growls before running away. Goyo arrives at home and quickly takes the mask off. An officer leads Nick, Hank, and Wu to Mayordomo's body. They are shown Mayordomo mask and confirm that it is not what they are looking for. Goyo splashes water on his face and puts the mask back on. The mask fuses to Goyo's head and Goyo starts to destroy things around his apartment, before falling to the ground, groaning. Eve runs a search on Rachel Wood at Hadrian's Wall's compound. Renard meets with Rachel in a restaurant and she shows him an article headline about him killing Marwan, telling him the people love him. Renard says that he didn't get Dixon's killer and Rachel says, "Of course you did. And the newspapers say so, so it must be true. Look, Dixon served a purpose for a greater good." Renard tells her, "You killed him to further your own agenda." Rachel tells him that the majority of agendas involve death. She says that for Renard to win the mayoral election, she thinks he'll need a family, and she brings up Diana and Adalind. Renard asks how she knows about him having a daughter as Eve sits nearby, listening in. Nick and Hank talk with Larry about Mayordomo. Larry tells them about how Mayordomo was upset with Goyo after the fight and about Goyo's impressive new mask. Hank asks if he knows who made the mask and Larry says that most of the guys go to Benito. Larry goes to get an address for Benito as Nick gets a call from Monroe and Rosalee. Rosalee tells him that she found one of the Santeros and that he said these kind of masks are incredibly powerful. She says, "If you're not careful how you use them, you will lose your mind." Hank asks if there is a way to stop it and Rosalee tells him, "There's a few options. I mean, there's a ceremony for everything." Goyo can't get the mask off, so he rushes to Benito's shop. Benito tells him that he warned him not to wear the mask outside the ring. Goyo says, "Do whatever you have to do. Just get it off me!" Benito tells him that it can only be removed with the Ceremonia de Desgracias. Goyo tells him just to do it, so Benito goes to the back room. Goyo suddenly hears other masks in the shop talking to him, telling him not to let Benito remove the mask. Benito sees Goyo looking around at the masks and tells him, "Don't listen to the mask, Goyo. It's me. I'm trying to help you." Goyo walks up to Benito and grabs him. Benito punches Goyo, but Goyo throws Benito across the room into a wall. Nick and Hank walk up outside the shop and quickly go inside when they hear the commotion. Goyo throws Nick off and then picks Hank up and slams him down. Nick continues fighting with Goyo, and he and Hank are able to get control of him. Just before Benito dies, he tells Nick and Hank that the only way to remove the mask is the Ceremonia de Desgracias. Monroe and Rosalee are making tea, when they get a call from Nick regarding how to help Goyo. Nick says he thinks that the Ceremonia de Desgracias is the only way they will be able to help, and Rosalee says that the Santero told her about that. Monroe says to text them the address and they will go to them. Monroe and Rosalee finish preparing for the ceremony at the mask shop before Nick and Hank bring Goyo into the room. Goyo is held down in the center of a circle while Rosalee pours a boiling hot liquid over the mask, which causes Goyo to scream. Monroe asks what they do now, so Rosalee looks in a book and finds that there is a chant in Spanish. She reads the chant and the mask releases from Goyo's head, and Rosalee takes it off him. Goyo asks what happened and is told that he killed Benito and Mayordomo. Goyo says, "I didn't mean to. It was the mask. I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come off." Goyo starts to hear voices again, including one coming from his mask. Patrick's face on the mask then retracts from its Wesen form, and Monroe recognizes Patrick. Nick writes an entry about Vibora Dorada-created masks in a Grimm book. Adalind gets a call from Renard and he tells her, "I think I know a way to get back Diana." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen *Balam *Vibora Dorada Videos Select Scene Behind the Scenes Production Notes *The episode was filmed from November 20-December 4, 2015. *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *The episode picks up right after where ended. *It is revealed that Kehrseite can absorb the power of Wesen through a particular process that involves the making of a mask made from the facial skin of a Wesen, surgically removed while it is still alive in its woged form. *Adalind talks to Nick about the "hypothetical" situation of her powers coming back. *Eve discovers that Rachel Wood is part of Black Claw. Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the 1988 novel, , which was adapted into an Oscar-winning 1991 with and in the lead roles. *Brenna Kouf watched as well as wrestling footage of in the writing process for the episode.[https://twitter.com/brennalks/status/711042694064148481 Brenna Kouf on watching The Mask]Brenna Kouf on watching The Rock *Goyo's apartment number, 513, is a reference to the episode number. *George Castillo, who portrays the Announcer, also previously portrayed Doctor Graham in . *Barbara Deering, who portrays the woman that Goyo bumps into, also previously portrayed the role of the woman in who was killed by Verrat Hundjägers. *Larry, in complimenting Goyo's new mask and persona, references , an extremely popular masked wrestler character in Japan, the 'eternal enemy' of the Tiger Mask. Both roles have been filled by numerous different wrestlers over the years. References